Never Beileve Rumours
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Do to her blowing off a boy who asked her out, the whole school believes she's a lesbian. She isn't. This is how she reverses that rumour. All on a Saturday in detention.
1. Prologue

"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through... - David Bowie"

Though I never really cared that much about David Bowie besides how hot he was in Labyrinth. I can't help but believe that this sums up what I experienced in that library on that fateful Saturday. March 24, 1984.

Here is the essay Brian wrote,

Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a princess, a criminal and an lesbian. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...


	2. People Watching

**Thank you for following I hope I can make this as good as you expectations. Please don't get your hopes up too far. For I am not the best writer. Also updates are a bit random. I still hope you enjoy though! Please read the A.N at the bottom too.**

* * *

I was sitting on the steps of the school taking a drag from a Marlboro cigarette, to try and calm my nerves. I'm such a nervous wreck around people. I'm just super awkward, and have pretty bad social anxiety. I'm not even going to mention the fact that I think out loud way more often than not. Wait! I mentioned it didn't I... Well whatever, too late now. Where was I? Oh yeah. I was exhaling a cloud of smoke as a very expensive car pulls up. The preppy ginger Barbie being dropped off by her Father.

Barbie looks upset. When the vehicle comes to a complete stop she exclaims "I can't believe you can't get me out of this Daddy, I mean its absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday! It's bad enough that I have to be here every weekday. So why do I have detention? Its not like I'm defective or anything." She flipped her hair as she stared at her Father waiting for an answer. "It's the law Honey, I'll make it up to you. Ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you defective. Have a good day." He looks away. Barbie opened her door as she rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. As she walked passed me I could swear I heard a rude remark about my clothing and sexuality. I was was wearing a cropped leather jacket that was a bit big on me, a light sexy pair of ripped skin tight low waisted jeans that flared out at the bottom, so they draped over my black converses. While I was examining my choice of clothing and deciding it was perfectly acceptable another car pulled up significantly less luxurious than the last.

A boy in my science class that I refer to as Brain, because he knows every answer in class. A little girl and an older woman. I'm assuming his Sister and Mother, but you know what they say about assuming. His Mother asked in a nasally annoying voice. "Is this the first or last time we do this?" Brains expression become even more negative than it was and answered a quiet "Last." After a couple of seconds her annyiong voice started back. "Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." "Mom, we're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing." "Well Mister you figure out a way to study." His Sister chipped in with a "Yeah!" I thought his Mom had an annoying voice, his Sister sounded worse. His Mom seemed to be tired of talking to him because after about 10 seconds she all but pushed him out the door exclaiming "Well go!" Then drove off in a hurry. I watched him walk up the steps. Its kinda cute he blushed.

I got out my mirror and checked out my hair and face. My platinum blonde hair still in its usual hair style of being super short in the back and coming just past my chin in the front. My bangs were slightly out of place from where I just cut them last week, and prior to that I parted my hair down the middle and didn't have 'bangs'. My ice blue peepers still surounded by jet black eyeliner. So I guess I look fine. Another car pulled up around 5 minutes later. The Hot Jock and his Dad. His Father started the conversation. "Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around, there nothing wrong with that. It's normal, except you got caught Sport." "Yeah, Mom already reemed me. Alright?" Hot Jock looked out the window, as his Fathers expression morphed to anger. "You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? No school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case! For a second Hot Jocks blank expression falters as he jumps out of the car and his Dad drives away. I don't think he notices me on his was up the stairs.

20 more minutes later a sunglasses wearing delinquent comes walking toward the school when he is walking across the asphalt another car almost runs him over but he doesn't care he just keeps walking. As he passes me he says "Cool jacket." Out of the car that almost ran over Sunglasses appears a girl dressed in all black I'm going to refer to her as Gothica. So Gothica walks passed me making meowing sounds. Okay then I suppose that's enough observing. I pull my sleeve up and look at my watch it's 7:02 am. I'm late I guess, but whatever. I make it to the library 3 minutes later. There is six tables two chairs at each. Barbie and Jock are sitting on the front left, Sunglasses is sitting behind Jock, on the right side second table sits Brain and behind him sits Gothica. I take my seat in front of Brain.

* * *

 **Well while creating her outfit I consulted with my Father because he was a teen in the mid 80's so I figured he would know what girls normally wore. I originally had her in a Dark side of the Moon Pink Floyd tee shirt and a male leather jacket. But my Dad said it wasn't "slutty" enough so I came up with her current outfit. But if you like the first outfit better please let me know and I Will change it. Also if you have anything you would like to see in the fix let me know and I Will try to add it. Thank you for reading! I'm also not really sure what the pairings will be. See you next chapter! ^_^**


	3. Baiting Vermin

**Well I didn't think I'd get a new chapter so fast but here it is please enjoy. Also I made Vernon a Teacher. Some make him the Principle but he can't be for my story to work so yeah. I'm not actually sure what he is... Oh yeah sorry for keeping you please go ahead and read.**

* * *

The Prick Teacher walked in all cocky holding some papers and a handful of pencils. "Well...well. Here we are! I want to congradulate you for being on time..." I was actually late but cool guess I don't have to come back next week for being two minutes late. I look at my watch, 7:05. He is five minutes late himself. For being so uptight about punctuality he's fashionably late to everything. Claire raised her hand. "Excuse me Sir? I think there has been a mistake. I know it's detention but... Ummmm... I don't think I belong here." The Prick ignores her and continues with his speech. "It is now 7:06 am. You have exactly right hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you all are here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

I hear someone behind me spit and I look back just in time to witness Sunglasses catch it in his mouth. That's kinda gross and I really hope that was his saliva otherwise I may puke, but it's also kinda impressive. I tried to do that after I saw it on a movie once and ended up spitting in my own eye. So moral of the story, dont try to do stupid things you see in movies. Out of the corner of my eye I see Claire act like she's gonna puke. I roll my eyes and The Prick starts talking again. "... And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats." He glares at Sunglasses. I wonder why. Then he points at him. How rude. "You." the Prick says as he jerks the seat beside Sunglasses out from under his feet. "Will not sleep!" As soon as the chair is away from Sunglasses the Prick straightened his back and acted like it never happened.

"Alright people we are gonna try something a little different today. We and by we I mean you all, are gonna write an essay. No less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are. Sunglasses appearently decided to be a smart ass. "Is this a test?" Obviously not the Prick said essay. Speaking of the Prick he started to pass out the paper and pencils. "When I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." He looks at Sunglasses again. "Is that clear Mr. Bender?" He looks up. I guess Sunglasses' real name is Bender. I think I heard my Dad talking about how he has so much potential and he wastes it being a delinquent. Bender slowly meets The Pricks eyes. "Crystal."

"Good.. Maybe you will learn something about yourself. You might even decide whether you want to come back or not." Brain raises his hand and stands like he was asked a question during a pop quiz. "You know Sir, I can answer that question myself right now. That would be a No for me, 'cause.." The Prick interrupted the poor Nerd. "Sit down Johnson." Johnson huh? How ordinary looked down and quietly thanked the Prick and sat back down. The Prick then pointed outside of the Library. "My office... Is right across that hall. Funny business is not recomended." His eyes scan the room looking eyes with all six of us. "Any questions?" Bender speaks from behind me. "Yeah... I got a question."

The Prick narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" " I'll give you the answer to that question, next Saturday. You earned yourself another detention. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." I feel the urge to do something. "Hey Vermin! Is that a threat? Because threatening people infront of me is a very ill advised." Rage flashed in his eyes, then a smug smile worked it's way onto his face. "What? Are you gonna tattle tail to Daddy? What are you a Nark?"

The grin on my face fell a little. "Well why don't you find out, Mighty Bull. I don't know why you would call yourself that, you don't have horns your just a cow. The only thing your good at is making milk for cheese to go with all that whine. So go ahead whine to my Dad about me putting you in your place." I grin so big my cheeks hurt. He huffed and walked away as everyone started laughing. "Oh by the way Brownnosing Monday Brunch is canceled me and Daddy are going to see the new Breakfast Club movie. He just slammed his office door.

* * *

 **Sorry for how short this chapter was. If you haven't figured it out Her Father is the Principle. Please tell me how I did. Well see you next chapter!**


End file.
